<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[notfic] Instructions for the perfect cup of coffee by sevenstars (bluedreaming)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489107">[notfic] Instructions for the perfect cup of coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/sevenstars'>sevenstars (bluedreaming)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Gen, Notfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/sevenstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Submitted to Captain Janeway by an anonymous ensign aboard the USS Voyager</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[notfic] Instructions for the perfect cup of coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001019">The Coffee File</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink">alchemicink</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by">read by (bluedreaming)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Instructions for the perfect cup of coffee</h1>
<h3>Submitted to Captain Janeway by an anonymous ensign aboard the USS Voyager</h3>
<p class="article-text">To make the perfect cup of coffee, you’ll need a water dripper. These are hard to come by, but you might be able to barter with someone in engineering to make you one. It's made of three to four components.</p>
<p class="article-text">You need something that holds water (about a litre), and also has an adjustable valve or faucet at the bottom so you can adjust the water flow.

</p><p class="article-text">You’ll also need another container to put ground coffee in. It should be bottomless, with the bottom being covered by a fine (food-safe) mesh through which coffee essence but no grounds can drip through.</p>
<p class="article-text">You need a receptacle into which the coffee essence can drip.</p>
<p class="article-text">Depending on how you arrange or position your three components, you might need a fourth item, a frame, to hold them in the correct positions. The water tank should be above the coffee container, which should, in turn, be above the coffee essence receptacle, so that the water can flow down.</p>
<p class="article-text">To make the coffee essence, fill the tank with about a litre of water and the coffee container with ground coffee, real if possible though that’s likely impossible right now, so replicated is fine. You’ll need to determine your preferred coffee strength, but try about 4-6 tablespoons to start. Adjust the water flow from the tank to approximately a drop per second. Then wait! It’ll take several hours. Store the essence in a chilled location.</p>
<p class="article-text">To make a cup of coffee, put some essence in a cup (you’ll need to test how much you need, but maybe start with ⅕ of the full cup) and then top it off with hot or cold water, as well as your preferred additions like sugar or the milk variant of your choice. Done!</p>
<p class="article-text">(And keep your coffee safe from any intrepid coffee thieves!)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created for the <a href="https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/5499.html">Voiceteam: Bring Your Work to Fandom Day</a> mystery box challenge for day two.</p>
<p>My <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194">Blanket Statement</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>